Herederos
by Anaiz Danevick
Summary: Narra la historia de como se conocieron los hijos de Leon, Ada, Jill, Chris, como se hicieron amigos y como terminaron enredados en un romance. Adaiz lindana Kennedy de Wong y Baron Leandor Redfield.
1. Herederos

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están?, yo ando mal, bueno lo que pasa es que tengo sensibles los nervios de la de la mandíbula, así que apenas puedo moverla, lo que significa que no puedo comer nada que no sea sopa. (es una tortura ¬¬ u_u) bueno estaba pesando en el siguiente capituló de Pequeña tarea (ya lo tengo en mete) y no sé de donde salió esta idea, así que espero que les guste. **

**Trata del romance de la hija de Leon y Ada y el hijo de Chris y Jill. **

…

"Herederos"

Suburbios de Washington.

Leon era un hombre muy afortunado, después de lo sucedido en china no hubo ningún otro ataque bio-terrorista, además de por fin tener a su lado a su amada, tenía a una pequeña criatura, de ojos azules celestiales, capaz de sacarle una sonrisa con solo escuchar su nombre, se sentía muy feliz de lo que había logrado después de tanto sudor y trabajo; a una mujer envidiable, una casa enorme y lujosa y una personita que se encargaría de mantener a su "clan" de pie, por así decirlo.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles California, suburbios.

Chris, tampoco se quedo atrás con su vida, aunque el decido empezarla una año antes que Leon, ya se había cansado de jugar a los amigos con Jill, así que decidió acabar y vivir en el mundo real, decidió declararle su amor e una vez por toda y no tardo mucho para que su amor diera el fruto de la vida a un hermoso muchacho llamado Baron, un nombre que fue decidido por parte de la mujer de ojos grises y que a Redfield le encanto.

…

-Ya paso mucho desde que no vemos a Leon-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-No fue fácil, pero logre convencer a Ada-le dijo la rubia mientras jugaba el cabello del niño que se encontraba sentado en el piso a sus pies.

-No entiendo cómo te hablas con esa mujer-le dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada a su sobrino.

-Con la boca-le dijo y beso la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Muy graciosa-le dijo de manera sarcástica y negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé-le dijo con un tono orgulloso.

-Cambiando de tema… este muchacho esta cada vez más parecido a Chris-le dijo llamando la atención del niño por un segundo.

-Eso que vos no viste la de Leon… es el calco de su madre, pero con ojos azules- le dijo levantando los brazos en forma de "eso nomas"

Su pequeño hijo tenía la cara de Chris redfield, pero el tono de piel de jill y también sus ojos, por otro lado, el resto era dodo un Redfield; incluso en la actitud, aunque se parecía más a la de su tía.

.

.

.

.

Washington, suburbios.

-Aun no entiendo como pude ceder- se pregunto en un susurro, mientras que ataba con una cola de caballo el cabello de su hija.

-De la misma manera que cediste a ser mi esposa-dijo león que dejaba las maletas en el piso.

-Esto es diferente, además tu amago Chris no me puede ver ni en pintura-le dijo mientras acomodaba un poco la ropa de su hija.

-Vamos Ada… son mis amigos, además te agrada Jill y estoy seguro de que Adi se va a llevar bien con Baron-dijo y beso la mejilla de su hija.

-Papi, quiero un helado-le dijo la infante jalando su pantalón.

-Aquí ase frio… no te compraremos un helado-le respondió Ada de manera firme. La pequeña solo asistió con la cabeza algo triste.

-Mejor nos apuramos, o vamos a perder el vuelo-dijo el hombre poniendo un mano sobre la cabeza de su niña saliendo de la sala, para poder tomar las maletas y colocarlas en el compartimiento del automóvil.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, suburbios.

-Leon y su mujer van a llegar dentro de unas horas-dijo el hombre que comía sentado junto a su pequeño hijo de 8 años.

-Ya lo sé… no hay apuro-dijo Jill tranquilamente.

-¿Quién es Leon?-pregunto el niño mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Es un viejo amigo-respondió su padre.

-¿Y por qué tanta emoción?-volvió a preguntar.

-Es que viene con su hija, y va ser la primera vez que la veamos… trata de hacerla sentir bienvenida, ¿puedes Baron?-le pedio o más bien le reclamo al jovencito.

-Mmm… are mi mejor esfuerzo-respondió mientras pensaba en una travesura.

Baron era un niño muy astuto, también bastante inteligente, sabia casi todos los nombres de las armas de sus padre, también estaba muy bien entrenado en el combate para tener solo ocho años, tanto Chris como Jill estaban orgullosos de su hijo, pero ellos también lo dominabas como un pequeño vándalo, casi todas sus niñeras salían espantadas por las travesuras del pequeño y eso complicaba el trabajo de ambos adultos. Los bueno era que Claire se ofrecía de vez en cuando a cuidarlo y ellos sabían que Baron con su tía, no ganaría.

.

.

.

.

Aéreo puerto de Washington.

La pequeña sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su madre al sentir el despegue de del avión.

-Mantén la calma, no está pasando nada-le dijo la espía a la infante, sin mirarla.

-Oye, no la trates así, es su primer vuelo-dijo el hombre de ojos azules, mientras tomaba la otra mano de su hijita.

Tras unos minutos el avión despego por completo, la pequeña no tardo mucho en caer en el sueño.

Era una niña muy guapa o de esa manera la definía Ada, tenía los mismos rasgos de su madre, el mismo color de cabello y piel, se notaba que en un futuro tendría la misma figura que su progenitora, además de tener su mentalidad y un buen sentido maduro para tener solo siete años; tenia tanto de su madre como de su padre, los mismos ojos, un poco más oscuros, tenía ese tono sarcástico en su vos que Leon utilizaba para fastidiar a sus enemigos y también tenía su carisma y simpatía, aunque no era muy sociable.

La familia calló en el sueño si poder más, estaban muy cansados todo el tramité de el viaje los había cansado bastante.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, suburbios.

-Baron, ya puedes ir a bañarte-dijo la mujer de cabello dorado a el pequeño que se encontraba en el sillón jugando a un juego de consola.

-Yo no me quiero bañar-dijo el niño con el seño fruncido y sin dejar de mirar el juego. Jill se coloco frente al televisor.

-No seas sucio, te quiero en el baño, a la una-dijo mientras levantaba un dedo-te quiero en el baño a las dos-levanto otro dedo.

-Está bien, ya voy, ya voy-dijo el niño levantándose del sillón-mujer tenía que ser-dijo en un susurro mientras subía la escalera.

-Que niño-dijo el hombre que abrazaba la cintura de su esposa.

-Es muy machista-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-mejor a que sea un afeminado-Jill río con el comentario de su marido.

El celular de Chris vibro en su bolcillo trasero, separo una mano de la cintura de su esposa lo saco de su pantalón para mostrar el contenido de él mensaje a su esposa.

-ya vienen en camino-dijo Jill mirándolo.

-no ¿enserio?, si no me dices no me entero-le dijo el de manera sarcástica y coriendo de su mujer que trataba de pegarle por su comentario.

…

**Bueno hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**En estos primeros capítulos voy a contar como se conocieron los hijo de ambas parejas, ya que aun estoy trabajando en el otro fic, pero creo que este se tornara aun más interesante, bueno eso depende de cómo los vean ustedes. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. (El nombre de Baron lo vi en una película de acción que me encano y el nombre de Adaiz me encanto porque se parece al mío y lo vi en una película de horror japonesa)**

**Anaiz D.**


	2. Reto, veamos quien es el mejor

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que bien, bueno mientras estaba en la escuela mi cabeza volaba e imaginaba barias cosas para este capituló, bueno sin más que decir, Acá esta.**

…**...**

"Reto"

Aeropuerto de Los Angeles, California.

Leon llevaba las maletas de su familia, mientras que la espía llevaba de la mano a la pequeña que caminaba sin ganas alguna de caminar.

-Camina, Adaiz-le dijo la mercenaria y jalo ligeramente del brazo a la pequeña.

-Tengo sueño-dijo la pequeña con un tono de llanto.

-Está bien-respondió la mujer tomando a la pequeña en brazos, la pequeña sonrió triunfante mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

-Ada-dijo el hombre de ojos azules que tenía sus manos ocupadas.

-¿vamos?-pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-vamos-respondió el mientras asistió la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, suburbios.

El pequeño salía de bañarse. Se estaba frotando la cara frente al espejo, solo tenía una bata y su cabello aun estaba mojado. Pudo escuchar unan voces que llamaron su atención, no eran la de sus tíos, o de alguien que él conociera.

Bajo las escaleras con la pequeña bata sobre su cuerpo hasta toparse con su madre y la espía que charlaban sentadas en el sillón.

-Hola-dijo el niño en un susurro y levantando un poco la mano.

-¡Baron, Leandro, Redfield!-le grito su madre haciendo que niño se estremeciera –vete a poner algo de ropa-

Recién en ese momento el pequeño se percato que se encontraba en bata, se cubrió aun mas con ella y pudo escuchar una risa infantil que llamo por completo su atención.

-¿y tú de qué te ríes?-pregunto enojado y poniéndose colorado por la vergüenza.

-de ti-respondió la pequeña.

Entre ambos infantes hubo un momento de silencio acompañado por el de sus madres y de repente las cuatro personas estallaron en la risa.

-ya Baron-dijo su madre secándose unas lagrimas, que brotaron por causa de la risa-ve a vestirte-

-si ya voy-dijo el pequeño dado la media vuelta .

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, suburbios.

El día no tardo mucho en irse, con la llegada de Leon, hubieron varias visitas, desde Barry con su familia, hasta Claire con su pareja.

Fue una bienvenida muy placentera para Leno y para Ada fue una bienvenida agotadora.

Como sea, esa noche decidieron sacar la mesa a fuera, para poder disgustar un buen festín de bienvenida.

-se ven deliciosas papá-dijo el pequeño a su padre que se encontraba sentado junto a la parrilla, cocinando un buen trozo de asado.

-aun así tienes que esperar-le dijo su padre cambiando de posición el trozo de asado.

-pero tengo hambre-le reclamo el pequeño sujetando su estomago.

-yo también, ellos también, tu mamá también, y la niña que es un año más chica que tu también y no está llorando-dijo señalado con la mano a cada uno de los nombrados.

-si… pero si yo tuviera una mamá así de fría y que de seguro pone castigos tan malos, también viviría sin hambre-le dijo a su padre al oído y viendo de reojo como la mujer le indicaba a su hija que se sentara derecha.

Chris solo hecho una carcajada por su comentario-tienes razón-y chocaron sus manos.

No tardo mucho en que las dos familias se sentaran a comer juntas, causaba algo de risa las miradas de rencor que de vez en cuando se mandaban Ada y Chris.

Terminando de comer Chris hiso un pequeño comentario que no le cayó nada bien a la mercenaria.

-oye Adi… ¿sabes qué es esto?-le pregunto Chris a la pequeña, mientras sacaba un arma y la colocaba encima de la mesa. Ada solo envió una mirada a él Mayor de los Redfield en forma de desagrado.

-¿un arma?-dijo mirando de reojo a su madre.

-correcto… pero seamos más específicos… Baron ¿sabes qué es esto?-le pregunto esta vez a su propio hijo, Jill solo frunció el seño en forma de que se detenga, pero Chris no la tomo en cuenta.

-es una nueve milímetros de aire comprimido-respondió el pequeño de manera muy natural.

-Bien hecho, hijo-dijo su padre y alboroto el cabello del niño.

-increíble… sabe los nombres de las armas, denle un premio a la criatura que se encamina a ser otro agente más de la B.S.A.A-dijo de manera sarcástica y aplaudiendo.

-por lo menos Baron sabe algo de mi mundo-le dijo enojado por su comentario.

-¿y quien dijo que mi hija no sabe nada relacionado con lo que yo o Leon hacemos?-dijo con mirada reveladora.

-¿sabe técnicas de combate?-le pregunto mirando de reojo a su heredero.

-claro… ¿y él?-pregunto mirando al niño.

-obvio… ¿Por qué no vemos cual es el mejor?-pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante.

-no hay problema… pero no quiero que salga llorando-le dijo con el mismo gesto.

-no te preocupes por el… preocúpate por tu hija-dijo mientras se levantaba y le asía una seña a su hijo con la mano para que lo siguiera, el niño reacciono a esto.

Jill y Leon trataban de entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero trataban de entender que quiso decir Chris cuando dijo "¿Por qué no vemos cual es el mejor?". Ambos se dieron la misma idea cuando se dieron cuenta que tanto Chris como Ada y los pequeños se retiraban de el patio para dirigirse al pequeño campo de entrenamiento que tenían los Redfield a lado de su casa.

Tanto Jill como Leon se levantaron rápidamente para poder ver a los cuatro individuos.

-esto fue suficiente-dijo el rubio irrumpiendo en medio del enfrentamiento.

-no se metan-respondieron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo. Leon solo pudo tragar saliva por la repuesta de ambas personas y sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-esto va a acabar mal-dijo Jill parándose detrás de Leon.

-no me preocupa el conflicto… me preocupa que Adaiz se lo tome en serio-dijo de manera nerviosa.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto la rubia intrigada.

-Ada entreno a mi hija como una maquina… y si la pones en una situación como esta… tal vez no se controle… además de que es muy agresiva cuando quiere-dijo tratando de relajarse.

-entonces no te preocupes… lo mismo pasa con Baron-respondió la mujer de ojos grises.

-me preocupo… si así son las cosa, va a terminar peor-dijo mientras se acercaban a donde se encontraban los cuatro individuos.

Los pequeños se encontraban uno frente al otro, mirándose de una manera seria y provocante.

-pueden empezar-dijo el padre del niño.

La pequeña posiciono su mirada en la de su progenitora que solo asistió, terminado ese gesto la niña volvió a poner la mirada en su contrincante.

-comiencen-dijo la mujer esperando reacción de los pequeños.

-está bien-dijo la niña de manera firme y preparando sus puños al lado de su cuerpo.

-de acuerdo-dijo el niño imitando a la pequeña.

…

**Bueno hasta acá gente, espero que les haya gustado, este capituló lo pensé cuando vi a los hermanitos de mis compañeras del colegio peliando (y que pelean bien lo mocosos ¬¬)**

**Bueno como sea espero que les haya gustado, espero los comentarios, cuídense, un abrazo, chau **

**Anaiz D. **


	3. Las apariencias engañan

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que bien, bueno me emocione con la idea de este capituló, así que sin más vueltas se los dejo para que lean tranquilos. **

….

"La apariencias engañas"

Ambos niños se miraban directo a la cara esperando que el otro hiciera un movimiento que les diera la ventaja, el pequeño de ojos azules decidió dar el primer paso, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la niña, armo un puño con su pequeña mano y trato de golpear, pero fue más rápida que el atacante, con un rápido movimiento giro quedando a las espaldas del niño para podre pegarle una patada que hiso que el pequeño perdiera el equilibrio y callera rodillas al piso; la niña trato de acercársele lo más rápido que pudo para seguir con su ataque, pero el niño también era rápido, el pequeño rodo en el suelo golpear con una patada ambas piernas de su atacante, provocando que esta callera encima dé él; pero la niña era lista, gusto en el momento de la caída, la pequeña junto ambos brazos en una forma de abrazo y calló en el pecho del niño provocando que este esté soltara todo el aire de su interior; la pequeñas se aparto rápidamente del cuerpo que trataba con esfuerzo recuperar el aire que fue arrebatado, una vez terminada esa tare de un salto se paro algo enojado, esto provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

-no está nada mal Wong-dijo el hombre mientras se cursaba de brazos.

-tu niño, debería aprender a… leer movimientos-dijo la mujer con un tono de burla en su voz.

-¿quieres pelear? Wong-dijo el hombre de manera defensiva.

-claro ¿por qué no?-dijo ella poniéndose de igual manera.

-oigan… no es momento, estos dos se está matando-dijo la mujer de cabello rubio.

Ambos adultos volvieron a poner la mirada en sus hijos.

Ambos pequeños se encontraban sujetados de la ropa del otro, tratando de tumbar al otro en el suelo, entonces el muchacho noto su ventaja, acerco discretamente su pie al brazo a la pierna de la pequeña, para luego golpear con fuerza y provocar que el callera encima de su contrincante de la misma manera que lo había hecho la niña ase pocos minutos, provocando así que sacara todo el aire de su cuerpo; ahora el muchacho se encontraba sobre ella, si no fuera porque eran niños sus padres estarían mal pensado las cosa.

El muchacho trato de golpear el rostro de la niña pero la pequeña con un rápido movimiento provoco que este golpeara el piso de manera directa provocándole un dolor insoportable.

La niña aprovecho eso golpeando con fuerza el estomago del niño con su rodilla y provoco su separación, la pequeña se paro rápidamente y sujeto la camisa del pequeño para luego jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas y estamparlo contra la pared de sus espadas, luego este se paro rápidamente para acercarse corriendo de la misma manera que la niña lo estaba haciendo, ambos formaron un puño con su mano derecha y impactaron en la mejilla del otro, con una fuerza, que les dejo un pequeño moretón a ambos, se separaron en una distancia conveniente y ambos se regalaron una pequeña sonrisa entre jadeos.

-no está nada mal… para una chica-dijo el niño entre jadeos.

-tu tampoco lo haces… mal-respondió la pequeña de la misma manera.

Se podía notar en sus pequeños rostros que ambos estaban disfrutando de la pelea que provocaron sus progenitores.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto-dijo el niño poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-está bien… pero yo lo voy a terminar-dijo la pequeña que se cruzaba de brazos, era definitivamente el calco de Ada Wong.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo el pequeño que comenzó a correr para chocar a la niña con fuerza y tumbarla en el suelo, este reto de volver a golpear su pecho con una caída pero la niña lo detuvo con una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo que hiso que la criatura se tumbara a su lado. Ella giro rápidamente para quedar encima de él y pegarle una variedad de veces seguidas en el rostro.

-¡ya fue suficiente Ada!-dijo Leon al notar que la nariz del niño comenzaba a sangrar.

-solo le diré que pare si Redfield quiere-respondió mirando la escena de su hija, que golpeaba de manera estable el rostro del niño.

-¡as que pare Wong!-dijo el hombre de caballo castaño que miraba casi temblando la escena de las dos pequeñas criaturas.

-¡Adaiz!-la niña se estremeció al escucha la vos de su madre, que provoco que la pequeña detuviera los golpes.

-si… madre-dijo la niña cabizbajo y mirando de reojo a su progenitora.

-fue suficiente-la pequeña asistió y se separo del cuerpo del infante que se encontraba debajo de ella para correr junto a su padre.

-yo no quería… lo siento papá-dijo mientras este la tomaba en brazos.

-no fue tu culpa-dijo mirando enojado a Ada.

-Adaiz-

-si madre-dijo la niña mientras bajaba de los brazos de su padre para quedar junto a su madre.

-no tienes que pedir perdón-dijo y señalo al pequeño que se sujetaba la nariz y tranquilizaba a su desesperada madre. La pequeña se encamino a donde se encontraba la familia.

-lo siento-dijo la niña mostrando arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-no necesito tu perdón… la próxima…-el pequeño fue interrumpido por su madre.

-no va a ver próxima vez-dijo la mujer de manera firme a su esposo.

-está bien, está bien-dijo el hombre de ojos celestes.

.

.

.

.

Durante lo que duro el resto de la noche, no hubo más conflictos, es más, llamaba la atención que ahora ambos niños jugaban al escondite de manera animada, aparentemente como un tipo competencia.

Tal vez al fin y al cabo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

.

.

.

La semana paso rápido, Leon y Jill decidieron perdonar a sus parejas por lo sucedido y los dos pequeños se volvieron muy unidos, por esa razón ambos se pusieron muy tristes cuando llego el día de la despedida.

-bueno, les agradecemos todo-dijo el rubio que estrechaba la mano del mayor de los Redfield.

-si algún día nos tocan vacaciones, ustedes nos van a aguantar en Washinton-burlo Jill mientras se despidia de Ada con un abrazo.

-no hay problema-respondió la asiática con su típica media sonrisa.

-adiós-dijo el niño a la pequeña que se encontraba frente a él.

-nos veremos luego-respondió la niña, provocando que su padre soltara una leve carcajada, recordando todos los encuentros de él y Ada en su pasado. Lo único que faltaba es que saludara con un "paso mucho tiempo".

Tras la despedida la familia Kennedy se dirigió al aeropuerto de Los angeles; la dulce pero por lo visto peligrosa niña no tardo en caer en el sueño para luego despertar en su pequeña cama algo confundida pero alegre, de nuevo todo volvía a ser lo mismo.

…

**Bueno gento, eso es todo por ahora, esto solo fue como se conocieron y se hicieron amigos los niños en los próximos capítulos van a poder ver cómo se va creando su atracción, así que no se desesperen :P. bueno los dejo, cuídense, chau.**

**Anaiz D.**


	4. Rencuentro

**Hola gente, estuve pensando en este capituló detenidamente y espero que les guste tanto como a mi espero sus comentario de la mejor manera.**

…

"Rencuentro"

Nueve años pasaron de la visita de la familia Kennedy a la familia Redfield.

Ambas familias se ampliaron los Kennedy le dieron la bienvenida a su segundo hijo, Gothen, Scott, Kennedy, (me encanta este nombre, desde que conocí al segundo hijo de Goku) y los redfield a su segundo hijo, Matt, Joel, Redfield.

Pasado un "largo" periodo por así decirlo, Ada cumplió su promesa de dejar que se hospeden en su casa, ya que por fin les dieron las vacaciones a la familia en la B.S.A.A, sin dudarlo dos veces tanto Chris como Jill decidieron conocer Washinton, así que porque no pasarla con la familia Kennedy.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, suburbios.

-¿están listos?-pregunto él Redfield a las tres persona que se encontraban en la sala.

-sí, nosotros dos ya estamos-respondió la mujer acomodando el abrigo del pequeño.

-¿y dónde está Baron?-pregunto el hombre mirando a su alrededor.

-está en su habitación-respondió el niño acomodando su gorra frente al espejo.

-¿pero que le pasa a este chico?-dijo la mujer rubia dándose la vuelta para luego subir las escaleras.

-alguien va a estar en problemas-dijo el mayor de los Redfield, poniendo su mano en la cabeza del pequeño de cabello pelirrojo, similar al de su tía y al de su abuela.

.

.

.

La mujer de cabello rubio golpeo la puerta de su hijo mayor insistentemente pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del joven.

-¡Baron!-grito la mujer pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡Baron!-no tenía tiempo para esperar, así que decidió entrar aunque su hijo no se lo permitiera.

Su vista se encontró con su hijo y una muchacha que se encontraba en sus piernas besándose.

-¿Qué haces mal criado?-dijo la mujer demostrando enojo en su rostro al encontrar tal escena.

-mejor me voy-dijo la muchacha levantándose y saliendo por la ventana.

Ambos individuos se quedaron observando a la chica hasta que desapareció.

-gracias Mamá-dijo el chico tomando su maleta y bajando a donde se encontraban su padre y hermano. Seguido por su madre.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto el mayor de los Redfield.

-sí, vámonos-dijo la mujer tomando su maleta y la mano del pequeño, seguido de este salió Baron y Chris con la maleta de su hijo menor y de él.

Tras el transcurro de todo el viaje no hubo ninguna tipo de conversación, a pesar de ser una familia muy unida.

.

.

.

.

Suburbio, Washinton.

-mamá, me voy a entrar a bañar-dijo la joven de ojos azules, a su madre que se encontraba de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida en el patio mirando jugar a su hijo.

-de acuerdo-dijo la mujer de manera seca y sin mirarla.

A la muchacha no le molestaba la manera de ser de su madre, ya desde que desde que era niña siempre fue igual, así que ya se había acostumbrado.

La muchacha se retiro sin más que decir.

-¿cuándo vas a cambiar tu forma de ser con ella?-pregunto el rubio mientras abrazaba la cintura de su esposa.

-es saque actitud-dijo la mujer sin quitarle la mirada a su segundo hijo que estaba hamacando en un columpio.

-con el eres muy sobreprotectora-dijo el hombre al notar como su esposa miraba a su hijo.

-a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué?-dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

-es normal en las mujeres sobreproteger a los hijos-dijo y beso su hombro.

-¿y es normal que los padres sobreprotejan a sus hijas?-

-supongo que sí-respondió el rubio depositando un beso en los labios de la mujer.

.

.

.

.

Aeropuerto de Washinton D.C

Chris se dirigía con las maletas de esposa y suya, mientras que su hijo mayor llevaba la de él y la de su hermano que se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre.

-mami, ya llegamos-pregunto el pequeño al oído de su madre.

-¿hace cuanto estas despierto?-pregunto si detener su marcha.

-desde hace unos minutos-dijo mientras su madre lo bajaba al piso y lo tomaba de la mano.

Al salir del aeropuerto Chris se dedico a enviar un mensaje a su viejo amigo para avisarle de su llegada e encaminarse a su destino.

.

.

.

.

Suburbios de Washinton.

-¿ya vienen en camino?-pregunto la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.

-sí, ya están viniendo-afirmo el rubio.

-quienes viene-pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-unos amigos de papá-le respondió su madre.

-son viejos amigos que van a pasar unos días aquí-le aclaro más las cosas al pequeño de ojos marones claros.

-¿y por qué van a venir a casa?-pregunto sentándose al lado de su progenitora.

-por que cuando vos no habías nacido nosotros pasamos unos días en la casa de ellos-

-¿ustedes fueron a Los Angeles?-pregunto el pequeño levantándose enojado.

-emm… si-dijo el padre de este con una sonrisa.

-no es justo-soltó el pequeño en un suspiro.

Cuando el pequeño soltó su ultima queja el timbre la la casa de los Kennedy sonó.

-yo iré-dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala.

Cuando termino de abrir la puerta no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kennedy-dijo el hombre que le estrechaba la mano y este la respondía.

-Chris, cuánto tiempo-dijo el hombre invitando a pasar a las visitas.

-hoja Jill-dijo el rubio mientras saludaba a la esposa de su amigo.

-hola Leon-respondió al saludo la mujer.

-¿ey… tu eres… Baron?-pregunto intrigado el hombre.

-a… si-respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿y tú, muchacho?-pregunto ahora al pequeño mientras se ponía a su altura.

-Matt, señor-respondió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

-me recuerdas a tu tía-dijo el hombre y invito a pasar a ambos jóvenes.

.

.

-bienvenidos-dijo la mujer asiática desde el marco de la entrada de la sala.

-hola Ada-respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-hola Wong-respondió el mayor de los Redfield con una sonrisa de ironía.

-a… hola Redfield… ¿no entiendo por qué nunca tomo en cuanta tu presencia?-el hombre cambio su gesto a una sonrisa enojada y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-no voy a discutir Wong-dijo el hombre dándose la espalda.

-disculpa Kennedy… ¿el baño?-pregunto de manera educada mayor de los hijos de Redfield.

-a riba… la ultima puerta del pasillo… seguro mi hija ya salió… así que anda tranquilo-le indico y el joven asisto.

Subió las escaleras de manera apurada y cuando ya estaba completamente a riba comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

-espero que por lo menos en este lugar haya chicas lindas-dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

El caminaba con la cabeza a gachas, no se percato de la chica que en el mismo segundo que él iba a tomar el picaporte ella abrió la puerta, provocando que sus frentes chocaran.

-au-dijo la chica tomándose la frente.

El muchacho joven hacia el mismo gesto, y cuando por fin se detuvieron sus ojos azules se encontraron.

-disculpa… hermosa-dijo el chico mirando el cuerpo de la muchacha, que solo estaba cubierto por una tualla.

…

**Bueno gente, hasta acá, sé que me van a matar, pero bueno, tengo que estudiar, compréndanme… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, me despido, cuídense.**

**Anaiz D. **


	5. De tal palo da la astilla

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que bien, bueno en este capituló quiero mostrar más que nada como es la relación entre Ada y Adaiz. Sé que Ada parece menospreciar a su hija u.u (la historia de mi vida) pero en esto les quiero demostrar lo mucho que Adaiz admira a su madre sin que ella se dé cuenta. Sin más a leer.**

…

"De tal palo da la astilla"

-Gracias, pero mis ojos están aquí arriba-le dijo la muchacha al joven que se encontraba admirando el cuerpo de la chica que definitivamente se estaba acercando a la de su madre.

-A… lo siento-dijo el castaño mientras la miraba de nuevo a la cara; el cabello de la mini Wong aun se encontraba mojado y le daba a sus ojos azules oscuros un toque de misterio.

-Tú eres… Baron… no es cierto-le pregunto poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

-si… y tu ¿eres?-dijo mientras ponía un de sus brazos en el marco de la puerta.

-Adaiz-

-Te recordaba un tanto más chica que yo-hay iba de nuevo, la típica charla de su estatura, por el hecho de que a pesar de tener 16 años, media solo un metro veinte.

-No empecemos con lo de la altura-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos molesta-con permiso, me tengo que preparar para la cena-el muchacho solo se hiso a un lado, y se quedo mirando su felino caminar hasta que la vio desaparecer al entrar a su cuarto.

El castaño se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí-me parece que me agarre a la mariposa del barrio-se dijo en un susurro; Camino hacia el espejo y vio su reflejo, acto seguido se mojo la cara y se arreglo un poco el cabello-si vamos a pasar un mes en este lugar, más vale pasarla lindo-se volvió a decir en un susurro.

.

.

.

.

Gothe y Matt se habían hecho amigos al instante, cosa que les cayó muy bien a sus padres y madres, tal parecía que entre estos dos niños no habría una obligada pelea.

-Y dime Jill… como se á comportado tu hijo mayor al pasar de los años-le pregunto la espía al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una taza de té a la rubia y se sentaba en el sofá color crema.

-Si te soy sincera… es terrible… vive trayendo distintos tipos de chicas a la casa y ninguna es la que era anteriormente-le dijo y bebió un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Todo un Don Juan… ¿he?-pregunto la mujer del frente mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de centro.

-Si… pero peor-dijo de una manera que demostraba el cansancio de la mujer rubia. Ada se dio cuenta al instante que la mujer demostraba en sus ojos que miles de veces había discutido con el muchacho por ese tema.

-Yo no sé como será Adaiz del paredón de esta casa para afuera… pero si hiciera algo como eso-hiso una pequeña pausa para beber un sorbo a la taza de té y luego mostrar una sonrisa oscura y maliciosa, pero al mismo tiempo divertida-No tendría idea de lo que le esperaría-

-No sabía que fueses celosa en esos temas, Ada-dijo la mujer rubia mientras cruzaba la pierna.

-No soy celosa… solo sobreprotectora-dijo de manera natural.

-Como le quieras llamar-dijo la rubia soltando una risa y negando con la cabeza, que aunque más que Ada se denominara sobreprotectora, Jill conocía los celos de madre.

.

.

.

.

-Tírala más fuerte Matt-le dijo a el niño el mayor de los Redfield mientras tomaba la pelota de beisbol del suelo.

-Ok-dijo el niño mientras la atrapaba.

-Haber, juega con Gothen-le dijo el más grande de los Kennedys, al menor de los Redfield.

Chris y Leon dejaron a los niños jugando para poder tener una charla.

-Y dime ¿Cómo es tu hijo mayor?-le pregunto el rubio mientras le entregaba una lata de cerveza a su amigo.

-Es uno de mis dolores de cabeza-respondió el hombre tomando un sorbo de su bebida-¿cómo es tu hija?-le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Es algo callada-

-Como siempre-

-Se parece demasiado en apariencia física a Ada-le dijo el rubio con un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Y eso te molesta por?-pregunto algo curioso.

-Porque se le pega cada pendejo idiota-Chris no pudo estar dejar escapar una carcajada por el comentario de su amigo.

-Así que eres el típico padre que no dejara tener a su hija novio hasta los 18 años-dijo de manera irónica pero sonrientemente.

-Ya lo tuvo… y la dejo muy mal… era un pendejo precoz que se la quería creer… pero Adi es mas lista… es mas Wong-dijo mientras tomaba sorbos de su cerveza.

.

.

.

.

La joven se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras estaba leyendo un libro, solo con una camisa blanca que llegaba a cubrir solo unos centímetros por debajo de su cadera.

-Así que esto era lo que significaba-dijo la chica de ojos azules, al encontrar el significado de lo que estaba buscando.

-permiso-dijo el muchacho entrando de repente en su habitación, asiendo que la joven sobresaltara del susto.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada y cubriendo sus piernas estirando la camisa.

-No… no me enseñaron-dijo el chico de ojos azules, mientras se acercaba a sentarse al lado de la joven-tranquila que yo no muerdo-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse mirando unos segundos en silencio a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la hija de la asiática.

-quería… hablar contigo-le respondió bajando su marida a sus piernas.

-¿Y por qué?-cuestiono la joven de rasgos u tanto asiáticos.

-Pensé que seguíamos siendo amigos… ¿o no?-le respondió el chico, con una sonrisa amable, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Claro-le dijo la chica colocando sus brazos hacia atrás para poder mantener su peso al estirarse; el chico no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a sus senos, que para su edad eran muy notables.

-Dime… ¿cómo recibiste la pubertad?-le pregunto el joven.

-Bastante bien al principio… luego vino la menstruación y se me arruino por completo-dijo con una sonrisa de ironía.

-U demasiada información-dijo entre risas y negando con la cabeza, para luego encorvarse y colocar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Y tú?-dijo con ese tono de vos tan parecido al de su progenitora.

-Muy bien, me di cuenta que las chicas se ponen locas por mi-su jugada había comenzado.

-Un agrandado, ¿he?-pregunto la chica cruzando sus brazos y piernas.

-no… solo dijo lo que es verdad-le respondió volviendo a su posición anterior y mirándola a la cara con una sonrisa.

-ni eres tan guapo-le dijo poniendo el mismo gesto.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto el joven, abrazando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la joven y poniendo su otra mano en el muslo de la chica pegándola contra su cuerpo; esto hiso que la joven abriera los ojos como platos y sonrojándose como un tomate.

El hundió su rostro entre el pelo, hombro y cuello de la chica. La pobre muchacha solo se quedo petrificada, parecía que no podía casi ni respirar, nunca nadie le había sido tan directo con sus intenciones. El chico continuo aspirando el aroma del cuello y cabello de la joven, salió de este y la miro a los ojos por un segundo para sacar la mano de su muslo y poder sujetar la cara de la muchacha, roso su nariz por los labios de la chica y luego sus labios contra los de ella, ella cero los ojos con fuerza y también sus puños, ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El chico comenzó a colocar pequeños besos en los de una muy sonrojada mini Ada, el al notar que ellas no los correspondía les decía alguna que otra palabra.

-Dale… agara…te… hay… que…aprobe… char-le decía el hijo mayor de Redfield, a la muchacha entre besos.

Esas solas palabras bastaron para hacer reaccionar a la muchacha, de un movimiento rápido logro separarse de el joven para luego pararse y pegarle una cachetada.

-Lárgate… amenos que quieras que te recuerde lo que te hice a los siete años-lo amenazo cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo, pero todavía estaré aquí un mes… y no pienso estar todo el día sin divertirme-la chica al tal comentario solo le cerró la puerta en la cara-Que buen cuerpo y labios-se dijo en un susurro para bajar las escaleras.

-Es guapo… pero idiota, si n te quieres aburrir, no lo harás… pero al estilo Adaiz Kennedy-se dijo a si misma al tiempo que se bestia, y ponía una sonrisa de lado como la de su madre.

…

**.**

**.**

**Bueno hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado, gente, me tarde por que la notebook se me bloquio D:, pero bueno ya la mande al cole y me la entregaron (de todas formas la voy a mandar a frmatiar para que no se me vuelva a pasar ¬¬ ) bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, cuídense, adios .**

**Anaiz D. **


	6. Corazón, boli y papel

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están?, seguramente este capituló del fic lo haga algo largo, para así poder sacarme todas las locas alucinaciones que no me dejan trabajar en el colegio xD, en este capituló voy a poner una canción de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, antes que nada les quiero agradecer sus reviews, me gusta mucho sentir palabras que me alientan a seguir escribiendo (porque no me considero buena escritora u_u), me están ayudando mucho, de verdad se los agradezco, sin más vueltas, espero que les guste este capituló, a leer.**

…

"Corazón, boli y papel"

Ada y Jill cocinaban mientras tenían una charla que era interrumpida cada cuanto por sus esposos; los pequeños ayudaban a colocar los trastes en la mesa con ayuda de sus padres y Baron y Adaiz acomodaban las cillas y los cuchillos que los pequeños no podían tocar por sus sobreprotectoras madres.

Fue una actividad muy linda hubo risas y hasta carcajadas de parte de la espía, unos minutos después todos estaban listos para comenzar a disgustar el increíble banquete que ambas mujeres prepararon.

-Mmm-dijo Jill al probar uno de los platillos que preparo Ada.

-¿Qué sucede… no te gusta?-pregunto la asiática con su baso en mano.

-No es que… creo que cocinas mejor que yo-dijo la mujer rubia; Ada soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras que los demás se echaban a reír.

-¿Y Baron… la estas pasando bien?-pregunto el Kennedy mayor al joven.

-Claro, fue mejor de lo que estaba esperando-dijo y dirigió una mirada a la mini Wong, quien solo la rechazo haciendo la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Adaiz, te sucede algo?-le pregunto su madre al ver su reacción.

-¿De verdad te importa?-dijo la chica en un susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, mal criada?-le dijo de mala manera y con su mirada amenazante.

-yo no he dicho nada, madre-le respondió levantando los brazos y sin mirarla.

-Eso espero-le respondió en un susurro audible.

El resto de la cena, solo hubo silencio, miradas que se cruzaban y miradas amenazadoras entre madre e hija.

Al terminar los pequeños se quedaron dormidos y fueron llevados a su habitación, los tres hombres y Jill se encontraban hablando plácidamente, mientras que Ada miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina a su hija, que limpiaba los platos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta.

-Nada-fue la respuesta de su heredera.

-Después no digas que no te tengo en cuenta-le dijo acercándose a ella.

-No lo dijo… es lo que es-las últimas palabras fueron en un susurro.

-No hables en susurros-le dijo enfrentándola.

-Ya me acostumbre-le respondió la joven enfrentándola de la misma manera.

-No me enfrentes… "Adi"-le dijo mirándola, estaban no a menos de centímetro, parecía que se estaban a punto de tomar de los cabellos. (Aunque Ada nunca le levantaría la mano a su hija, su hija mucho menos, ya que le temía, si se era sincera, la veía como una especie de monstruo con cara de ángel, cuando se enojaba).

-Perdón madre-respondió la joven agachando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada hija mía-le dijo dándole un abrazo y besando su cabeza.

La verdad que la muchacha adoraba discutir de esa manera con su madre, era de la única manera que ella le pusiera atención y le demostrara cariños, ya que desde que cumplió diez años le fue disminuyendo esos afectos.

.

.

-Baron ¿por que no vas a ayudar a Adaiz?-le dijo su madre al ver a la asiática entrar en la sala.

-Claro-dijo el joven y encaminándose a la cocina.

-Qué raro, no suele ser tan positivo-dijo el mayor de los Redfield

-Comúnmente suele hace un berrinche-dijo la rubia acompañándolo en la conversación.

.

.

El muchacho se paro detrás de la joven para poder aspirar el aroma de su cabello por un segundo y luego dedicarles unas palabas al oído, no sin antes fijarse que no hubiese nadie cerca.

-Hola hermosa-le dijo el chico al oído y poniendo sus manos en la cadera de la mini Ada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunto sin mirarlo y continuando con su tarea de limpiar los trastes sucios.

-Vengo a ayudarte-le respondió separándose y acomodándose a su lado.

-No necesito ayuda… por si no te diste cuenta no fue un día muy tranquilo-le dijo haciendo referencia a lo que sucedió con su progenitora.

-Me di cuenta… no quiero ser entrometido… ¿pero por que se llevan así?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ella siempre fue así… nunca… nada de lo que hago… a ella… nada le importa… nada de lo mío… me siento como si me hubiese… abortado-el joven solo agacho la cabeza, el noto la tristeza y el dolor en su vos; el puso una mano en su hombro.

-Aunque no lo creas… yo te comprendo-la chica se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos-aunque el que se alejo fui yo, se que te sietes sola, rechazada y enojada… ¿o me equivoco?-le cuestiono el chico.

-¿Como lo pasas?-le pregunto volviendo a los trastes.

-Desde chico escribo poemas-el levanto su mirada para ver por la ventana y sonreír.

-¿Poemas?-le pregunto con una media sonrisa y curiosa.

-Más bien rad-le aclaro.

-Dime… ¿tienes algún "poema" que me lo explique mejor?-le pregunto acomodando los últimos platos.

-Claro… cuando quier…-fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-Ahora-le dijo secándose las manos en una pequeña tualla sus manos.

-¿Aquí?-le pregunto dejándole en claro que en ese logar no lo aria.

-Ven… vamos a mi cuarto-le dijo tomandole la mano y llevándolo a las escaleras y parando en el pasillo de el segundo piso.

-Tengo que ir a mi cuarto, luego voy al tuyo-le dijo con la respiración agitada por el hecho de que la chica lo llevo casi a la fuerza.

-De acuerdo… no tardes-le dijo la joven dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-En donde me metí-dijo en un susurro, acompañada con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al cuarto que se encontraba a su derecha.

El reviso en el cajón de la mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado de la cabecera de la cama, saco una libreta mediana y tomo aire para dirigirse al cuarto de su "amiga", aprovecho para ponerse una bermuda negra por debajo de sus rodillas y una remera azul.

El se acerco al cuarto de la chica, paro frente la puerta y golpeo un poco la puerta.

-Adelante-respondió del otro lado la chica.

-Premiso-le dijo el joven mientras entraba al cuarto si cerraba la puerta por detrás de este.

-¿Creí que no tocabas?-le dijo la chica con una media sonrisa y levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

-Una amiga me enseño buenos modales-le respondió con la misma expresión.

-Bueno-se sentó en la cama-hazlo de una vez-le dijo la joven pero el joven no respondió, estaba nuevamente perdido en sus piernas (ella levaba una camisa como la anterior pero de color roja)-¿guapo?- lo hiso reaccionar.

-¿Qué?... a claro-él se acerco y se sentó en la cama a su lado-no te burles-le dijo poniéndose un poco colorado.

-No frente tuyo-le dijo la chica cruzado su pierna.

-Ok-

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto señalando el libro.

-querías que te explicara mejor por que escribo, ¿no?-le cuestiono.

-Si-

-bueno, se llama "Corazón, boli y papel"

**En este párrafo empieza la canción**

**Porta: Corazón, boli y papel.**

Corazon, boli y papel, son lo unico que me queda,  
mis acompañantes,  
en un duro viaje, en un largo camino...

La chica se encorvo para sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo con una morada más seria.

Que es lo que siente, tu corazón al despertar?,  
al ver que una mente piensa, pero no te hace llorar,  
mi alma me pide una cosa y mi cabeza otra,  
pero me dejo guiar por el corazón porque me apoya.  
Y entiende todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos,  
enganchado al boli y al papel, corazón escribiendo,  
en cada verso te relato algo que para mí es mi vida,  
escribo con todo mi amor, porque el HipHop es mi guarida.  
Para evadirme de todo, siento amor por esto,  
un papel y un simple boli, me diferencian del resto,  
mis fieles amigo son, mis fieles acompañantes,  
junto a un corazón que escribe unido con su eterno amante,  
Al cual se le llama alma, por las noches se desnuda,  
abandona tu cuerpo para resolver sus dudas,  
y escribir, escribir en un corazón dormido,  
que late muy lentamente al ritmo de cada sonido.  
Es más que rap, para mi es incluso más que un sentimiento,  
para mí el boli y papel van más alla que el dinero,  
y es que para mí el HipHop significa casi todo,  
mi mundo, mi conpañia, con el jamas estoy solo.  
Y no me falta de nada, solo dame un boligrafo,  
acompaño o den papel para poder sentirme vivo,  
para sentirme seguro, fuerte y bien acompañado,  
solo hace falta el HipHop y un corazon a mi lado.  
Pues si escribo, tan solo es porque quiero contar algo,  
nomas canciones vacias, deja ya tu folio en blanco,  
cuantame una historia que narre tu corazon,  
y no dirija tu cabeza, por favor, entra en razon!.  
Deja tu mente en blanco, veras como sale solo,  
agarra tu boligrafo y plasmalo todo sobre el folio,  
es mi mundo, mi universo narrado sobre un cuaderno,  
corazón, boli y papel, HipHop es mi amor eterno.

La chica bajo la cabeza u poco pensando en la letras de la canción.

Corazón, boli y papel, narra cada sentimiento,  
corazón, boli y papel, saca lo que llevas dentro,  
momentos invertidos en tu sueño, tu ilucion,  
pon un papel y un boligrafo, escribira el corazón

Corazón, boli y papel, narra cada sentimiento,  
corazón, boli y papel, saca lo que llevas dentro,  
momentos invertidos en tu sueño, tu ilucion,  
pon un papel y un boligrafo, escribira el corazón.

El se sonrojo mas al notar la mirada de la chica en el pero siguió con su relato.

Busco una luz que me guie en esta obscuridad,  
sigo buscando personas que me quieran de verdad,  
me quieran como soy, no como quieren que sea,  
no por lo que soy, si no que mi persona crea.  
Yo solo siento apoyo del boligrafo y papel,  
porque el corazón ayuda a superar momentos que saben a yel,  
soy un desconfiado, reconosco!,  
y a veces hasta mi forma de actuar desconosco.  
Porque actua mi cabeza muchas veces sin pensar?,  
sin consultar al corazon lo que podria pasar,  
y aveces me pregunto, "¿que seria de mi sin ti?",  
es que ya ni me imagino el camino por cual seguir.  
Y es que una sonrisa, un llanto, dependen del corazón,  
me emociona cual depende de distinta situacion,  
narro cada segundo, cada sentimiento en folios,  
solo intento ser feliz y escribir, narrar episodios.  
Fantasias, sueños rotos, sonando en mis melodias,  
el boligrafo y papel son mi unica compañia,  
dia a dia sigo aqui por el HipHop y por mi mismo,  
por no querer fallaros, nunca me lanse al avismo.  
Y es que si sigo el camino, tan solo es por vostros,  
porque yo fui superando obstaculos dificultosos,  
poco a poco yo abri un camino, paso a paso, letra a letra,  
de caidas aprendi a levantar, no a hacer las maletas.  
No rendirme, no huir de los problemas y a afrontarlos,  
persistir en ves de mandarlo casi todo al diablo  
seguir hacia adelante por muy dificil que sea  
hay que luchar para ganar y nadar contra la marea.  
Hay que ser fuerte y apoyarte en lo que realmente crees,  
yo seguire narrando historias, contando todo al papel,  
dedico cada verso a mis verdaderos amigos,  
corazón, boli y papel, se que siempre estareis conmigo.

Ella entendió su soledad, y su pasión que encontraba en ese poemas, aunque ella decidió llamarlo arte.

Corazón, boli y papel, narra cada sentimiento,  
corazón, boli y papel, saca lo que llevas dentro,  
momentos invertidos en tu sueño, tu ilucion,  
pon un papel y un boligrafo, escribira el corazón.

Corazón, boli y papel, narra cada sentimiento,  
corazón, boli y papel, saca lo que llevas dentro,  
momentos invertidos en tu sueño, tu ilucion,  
pon un papel y un boligrafo, escribira el corazón.

Es corazón, boli y papel...  
Han quedado plasmados en los sentimientos...  
Esto es lo que siento...  
Estos son mis acompañantes...  
Se que ellos nunca me fallaran...  
Nunca.

Ella nunca antes se había hecho sentirse identificada, esa canción de alguna manera la hacía sentir bien.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusto?-pregunto el chico al notar su expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué?... no, ésta genial-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede, guapo?-le pregunto la joven.

-Nada, es que la primera vez que hago esto frete a alguien-le regalo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que regresaba su mirada.

-Pues, esto es lo tuyo-dijo la mini Ada mientras le sacaba el libro de sus manos.

Antes de que ella lo alegara el tomo su muñeca y volvió a tomar su libreta, negó con la cabeza en señal que no quería que lo leyera, por lo menos no por ahora.

Dejo la libreta sobre el cofre que se encontraba en los pies de la cabeza, tomo su otra mueca, se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, luego él la atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura y ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de este para poder conservar la distancia entre ellos y sus labios; hundió su rostro en el cuello, cabello y hombro de la chica.

-Se nota que eres lida pero mala-el hiso que se sentara en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Porque, tal vez ahora yo pueda jugar tranquilo, pero tal vez mañana me encuentre con una mujercita, dominante y manipuladora-le aclaro.

Ella soltó una risa y se levanto de sus piernas-ven-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la esquina de su cuarto y apago la luz.

-Ok, no te muevas-dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al rincón, pero cuando extendió su mano solo sintió la pared.

-No te tienes que ir-le dijo la chica desde su espalda, para luego hacer una llave y jalarlo hasta fuera de su cuarto, cerrándole la puerta al instante que él quiso entrar pero su rostro solo se encontró la puerta fría de madera.

-Que niña más interesante-la vos del hombre rubio lo hiso sobresaltar del susto y darse la vuelta con rapidez-no creas que la vas a tener así como así… recuerda que ella es Wong mas que Kennedy-le dijo el hombre con un tono burlón pasando por el lado de muchacho.

-¿A usted cuanto le tomo?-pregunto viendo como el hombre se dirigía a su cuarto que se encontraba al lo ultimo del pasillo (frente al baño).

-Quince años-dijo entrando de una vez a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

El chico se dirigió a su cuarto, serró la puerta detrás de él y apoyo su espalda contra este.

-Quince años-suspiro para sí mismo y luego apago la luz.

…

**.**

**.**

**Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado como a mí, me despido y si les gusto la canción digan, por si quieren que lo haga otra vez, no vemos, cuídense, un abrazo.**

**Anaiz D.**


	7. Amigos con derechos

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que bien, (aunque ya sabían que les diría eso u.u) hoy les traigo un nuevo capituló, ya saben, cada vez que pienso que me quedo sin ideas, surge algo nuevo, bueno en fin, los dejo que lean tranquilos.**

…

"Amigos con derechos"

Suburbios de Washinton, 03:40 am.

Era una noche calmada, no muy fría para ser una época de invierno, una joven de cabello moreno se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana de la cocina, mirando las estrellas perdida en sus pensamientos, una lagrima cae por su mejilla, pero su seriedad no desaparece de su rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto el menor de los Redfield que por lo visto esta allí por haber bajado a beber agua.

-Porque si-le respondió con un tono seco y triste.

-puedo ser un niño, pero se cundo alguien me miente-respondió el pequeño de cabello rojizo oscuro.

-Matt, ya te tardaste mucho… tienes que…-la vos del hijo mayor de los Redfield se corto cuando vio a su "amiga" con un semblante triste en el rostro-¿Qué te ocurre Adi?-pregunto poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor.

-Nada-le respondió de la misma manera que le había respondido a pequeño.

-Está mintiendo, yo la vi llorar-dijo el niño, pero se cayó al instante que vio la mirada fría de la joven sobre él.

-Matt… vete a dormir-dijo su hermano mayor.

-Pero…-trato de dar escusas.

-vete a dormir-le repitió de manera firme, el pequeño asistió y se retiro; el mayor se verifico que su hermano menor ya no estuviese y se acerco a la joven para sentarse a su lado derecho.

-Tú también deberías irte a dormir-dijo la chica al notar que el joven se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Me siento solo y no tengo sueño-le respondió chico.

-Por lo visto, en esta casa, es normal sentirse solo-dijo después de soltar una carcajada falsa.

-¿Por qué eres así?-pregunto el chico.

-por la misma razón que tu… estoy hecha a una manera que se llama ejemplo-le respondió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu ejemplo fue, hacerte la fuerte y guapa de día, y llorar y ser débil en las noches?-le pregunto de manera irónica.

-No seas torpe, el de llorar en las noches y volverme débil, fue algo que me hice yo… pero el de ser una mujer, coqueta, manipuladora, fuerte y guapa, lo aprendí de mi madre-le aclaro.

-¿Entonces, por qué llorabas?-pregunto acercándose más a ella.

-Para mi llorar en las noches, es como escribir para ti-le respondió a su pregunta, aclarando cada duda.

-Tú y tu madre, me doy cuenta que tienen una relación complicada-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ella lo ignoro, solo siguió con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno. Pasaron segundos en un silencio.

-Oye… nunca dudes en contarme algo que te incomode… o te haga sentir triste-le hablo el chico poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ella dirigió su mirada a la de él.

-Te doy las gracias Baron, pero ya me he acostumbrado… o necesito tu consuelos-el soltó una carcajada, bajando la cabeza y negando con ella.

-Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos apoye, que nos demuestre que valemos más de lo que parecemos-le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-La verdad… la poesía es lo tuyo-le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que es rad-le respondió el joven mordiéndose el labio inferior y golpeando levemente su hombro derecho.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando en la cocina, recordando como la habían pasado de chicos y también con los intentos fallidos de Baron de robarle por lo menos un beso a la mini Wong.

-Ese día fue muy gracioso-dijo el chico mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Pensé que eras mejor peleando-se burlo.

-No te creas tan afortunada… solo me confié-dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la joven y esta apoyándose en su perfil.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo la chica mostrando su tono nervioso, al darse cuenta que el chico puso su mano izquierda en su pierna.

-A ver… creo que son casi las cuatro y media-le respondió tratando de ver el reloj de la otra sala.

-Creo que me voy a dormir-dijo la muchacha queriéndose ir, pero el agarre no la dejo.

-No creo que tus padres se despierten a la cinco de la mañana-dijo el castaño, sentándola sobre sus piernas y abrazando su cintura con sus brazos.

-No te creas, no vas a lograr nada-le dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico para mantener su distancia.

-Lo sé… de esta manera no lograre nada… me he dado cuenta que no eres como las demás chicas-le dijo mientras trataba de acortar su distancia.

-Acertaste, yo no soy como las chicas que se mueren por estar en esta situación contigo-le respondió.

De un fuerte tirón por fin logro hacer que sus brazos pasaran por detrás de su cuello, y cortar la distancia, atrapando su cuello con sus labios.

Ella no emitió ningún sonido, solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, alentando al joven a seguir debido a que jugaba con su cabello; el paso su lengua por su cuello mientras apretaba su cuerpo con el suyo.

Ella por alguna razón no quería separarse, pero al sentir la mano del chico tocar uno se si pechos, trato de hacerlo, pero él no la dejaba y siguió jugando con su lengua y su mano en su pecho.

-Creo que ya te éstas pasando… Redfield-dijo con un tono de desagrado.

-Tu tranquila… yo nerviosa-le dijo mientras le separaba las piernas y la obligo a sentarse de rodillas alrededor de su cintura.

-No tengas tanta confianza-le dijo con mirada amenazadora-solo somos amigos-

-Mejor considerémonos, "amigos con derechos"-respondió el chico y atrapo su boca en un beso profundo.

Ella se resistía, pero las manos del joven luchaban con fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar; ella en su defensa mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del "niño malo" provocando que este frunciera el seño y se alejara, soltándola levemente.

Adaiz aprovecho el acto y se separo lo más rápido que pudo, parándose ir dándole la espalda, para retirarse.

-Espera-dijo el chico, con una mano en la boca.

Ella no se detuvo, solo acelero el paso para subir las escaleras los más rápido que pudo.

Echo una mirada para atrás para ver si la seguía, pero no. Se detuvo, sinceramente se sentía extraño, ¿por qué no la seguía? Se di la media vuelta y se topo con el rostro de su madre.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas de la mañana?-le pregunto un poco arrogante.

-Fui a beber agua-mintió, al menos ya sabía porque el Redfield se había quedado en el primer piso.

-Haber… ¿Por qué no te creo?-dijo la dama de rojo, mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué no me crees?-respondió nerviosa.

Su madre puso ambas manos en sus hombros, aprovechando que estaba a las espaldas de su hija; movió el pelo de la parte izquierda de la chica y lo posiciono dos dedos en el cuello aun algo húmedo de su hija.

-Esto no es sudor… ¿verdad Adi?-le dijo al oído.

Adaiz solo abrió los ojos como platos, estaba asustada, nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo. Ada ya le había aclarado muy bien las cosas, que sus relaciones las mantuviera fuera de la casa; antes de que ella pudiera articular palabras, su progenitora no la dejo.

-Y supongo que esta marca en tu cuello, es una mancha-

El "Don Juan" no se percataba de barias cosa, Adaiz maldijo al Redfield.

-Puedo… explicarlo-la última frase la dijo en un susurro.

Ada coloco ambas manos en su cuello, apretándolo levemente, la verdad era que no le aria daño, pero como castigo comúnmente la ponía nerviosa.

Y hay iba de nuevo, el diablo con cara de ángel. la muchacha puso sus manos sobre las de su madre y serró los ojos. La mujer de rojo acerco su rostro a la mejilla de su hija y la beso.

-Que no lo vea tu padre… vete a dormir… luego voy a hablar con el chico Redfeld-dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba de ella para dirigirse a el baño.

La mente de la chica estaba hecha un mar de dudas, ¿desde cuándo su madre era tan tolerante?

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se acorto de caída en su cama boca abajo y al cerrar sus ojos no tardo en encontrar el sueño.

.

.

.

El hijo mayor de Redfield, subió las escaleras de manera cautelosa, verificando que nadie se encontrara cerca, se acerco a la puerta de su "amiga con derechos" y al colocar su mano en el picaporte.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo la mujer que se encontraba apoyada con la espalda en la pared.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo el chico soltando el picaporte del susto.

-Tienes un mejor sensor que Adaiz… pero aun así no lo tienes muy bien desarrollado-dijo la mujer asiendo referencia a la imprudencia del chico al intentar entrar al cuarto de su heredera.

-Yo… este…-ahora el muchacho entendía los nervios de su amiga.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy… si sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo pasando por su lado-vete a dormir-fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tardaste?-pregunto el rubio cenizo.

-Estuve con Gothe-respondió mientras entraba en la cama.

-¿Se despertó?-pregunto mientras abrasaba su espalda.

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo quería verlo-dijo acomodándose en los brazos de su amado.

Leon beso su hombro.

-Ada-le susurro al oído.

-¿Mmm?-dijo ella en un gruñido.

-Vamos a jugar-le dijo y beso su cuello.

-No-dijo ella directa.

-no te lo estoy pidiendo-dijo el apretando su vientre y acariciando su cicatriz.

…

**.**

**.**

**Bueno hasta acá, tengo flojera porque hay un clima lluvioso por acá, así que por eso estoy con mucho sueño últimamente… como sea, dejen reviews, cuídense, hasta la próxima.**

**Anaiz D. **


	8. Vamos de campamento

**H****ola gente, ¿cómo están?, yo espero que bien, bueno este capituló lo hice pensando en el verano que pase en la isla y de una serie de anime que vi cuando era chiquita, como sea, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, sin más los dejo leer tranquilos.**

…

"Vamos de campamento"

-¿Campamento?-Pregunto la asiática y levantado la sega.

-Si… es una buena de recuperar el entrenamiento perdido-Respondió el rubio formando un puño con su mano derecha y una sonrisa astuta.

-No lo sé chicos, ya no tenesmos tiempo para preocuparnos por esa cosa-Dijo la rubia, pensando la propuesta.

-Vamos, ¿Como saben que no les va a gustar si ni lo intentan?-Pregunto el mayor de los Redfield.

-A mí me gusta la idea-Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa mientras que se levantaba en su asiento y sosteniendo su peso con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa.

-A mi también-Dijo el pequeño rubio imitando a su amigo.

-¿Tu qué dices Baron?-Pregunto el menor de los Redfield a su hermano mayor.

-A mi me da igual-Dijo el joven despreocupado.

-¿Y tú hermana?-Pregunto el pequeño rubio a su hermana.

-No lo sé Gothen-Le respondió pensándolo determinadamente, pero el pequeño formo un puchero con sus labios-Esta bien… ¡yo me sumo!-Le dijo a su padre.

-Perfecto, somos 6 contra 2… ¡iremos Gothen!-Dijo el rubio a su pequeño hijo.

-¡SIIII!-Gritaron ambos pequeños de la emoción.

-Está bien-Terminaron diciendo ambas mujeres de un suplido.

.

.

.

**En la autopista.**

En la autopista en una camioneta lo suficientemente grande iban dos familias, esperando el avance de los autos del frente.

-¿¡Ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos!?-preguntaban ambos niños sus padre de manera irritante.

Entre ambos niños se encontraba una muy irritada Adaiz cruzada de bazos y tratando de no explotar del enojo, pero por lo visto esa era una tarea muy inútil.

-¡SI NO SE CALLAN LOS VOY A TIRAR A AMBOS POR LA VENTANA, PARA QUE LOS ATROPELLE UN CAMION!-grito la chica muy irritada.

Todos se quedaron callados el resto del viaje y por fin ella pudo conseguir el sueño.

.

.

.

Al llegar ambas familias de sé disidieron por una de las cabañas del campamento.

Era una cabaña perfecta, era lo suficientemente grande, con una hermosa vista y alegada de las otras cabañas, más que perfecta, era excelente.

La vista era esplendida, se podía apreciar el lago enorme color azul, un bosque a la derecha a solo unos metros y también una cascada muy cerca.

Por otra parte la casa no se quedaba atrás, tenía una cocina muy linda, un comedor al entrar, cuatro cuartos, (dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda) y un baño al final del comedor.

.

.

-Este lugar es hermoso.-Dijo Jill al darse cuenta de la vista.

-Entonces… ¿no fue tan mala idea?-Pregunto su esposo abrazando su cintura.

-La verdad que no, no fue una mal idea-dijo dándose la vuelta un poco y besando a su esposo.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

-Date prisa, Gothen-Dijo el menor de los Redfield a su amigo.

-Algo me dice que nos va a ir mal-Respondió el niño rubio, algo nervioso.

-Vamos, no seas miedoso-Dijo el chico pasando por debajo de una enorme raíz de árbol.

-Pero nos van a regañar-Respondió el otro niño pasando por el mismo lugar que el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Ay no pasa nada… pero si tienes miedo, mejor solo regresa por donde viniste, yo voy a seguir-Dijo Matt asiendo una seña de despedida con su mano a su amigo.

El pequeño Kennedy lo dudo un segundo-¡Espérame Matt!-Dijo acelerando el paso.

.

.

En la cabaña.

-Este lugar es enorme-susurro Ada para sí misma.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto su esposo con la intención de asustarla.

-Buen intento Kennedy… y si me gusta-Dijo poniendo una sonrisa de lado, es que se sentía orgullosa de que a pesar de los años fuera de servicio, sus reflejos y sensores aun se encontraban en perfecto estado.

-Me alego-Respondió el rubio y beso su cuello.

.

.

En uno de los cuarto.

Un silencio algo incomodo se encontraba en medio de ambos jóvenes, ninguno de los dos se hablaba mientras acomodaban las cosas en sus cajones, hasta que por fin el joven rompió el silencio.

-Y… ¿todo bien?-pregunto el esperando respuesta pero no la hubo-Enojada-susurro él para sí mismo.

Adaiz fue la primera en terminar y es que lo único que quería hacer era echarse una siesta, para luego poder levantarse y tomar una merecida ducha al despertar, aunque no se percato que su compañero de cuarto tenía pensado lo mismo.

De un pequeño salto Baron quedo acostado en su cama, mirando como la chica se cepillaba el largo cabello que casi llegaba a su cintura.

-¿Vas a dormir?-pregunto esta sin darse la vuelta.

-Si… fue un viaje largo… ¿tu?-pregunto de manera natural.

-Si-dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando a la cama que se encontraba frente a la del chico Redfield.

Baron la miraba de reojo hasta el momento que se recostó sobre la cama.

-Disculpa… es que con luz no puedo dormir-dijo el joven levantándose de la cama para serrar las cortinas, luego dirigirse a la puerta, para apagar la luz y sin que la chica se diera cuenta, serrar la puerta con seguro.

Fue cuestión de minutos para Baron esperar que la mini Wong callera en el sueño, esto hiso que el formara una muy linda sonrisa en el rostro; se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la de ella, se tomo un minuto para mirarla y con mucho cuidado se recostó junto a ella.

El la tenia de espaldas, la vista le sentaba muy bien, entonces decidió pasar un brazo por el estomago de la chica y abrasarla con cuidado de no despertarla para quedar dormido en su espalda, aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

.

.

En el bosque.

Matt y Gothen habían llegado a un pequeño campo.

-¡Mira Matt son arboles de manzana!-Grito el pequeño rubio emocionado.

-Sí, ya lo sé-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Oye, creo que ya deberíamos volver, nuestros papás se pueden enojar-

-Te dije que si quieres puedes volverte tu solo, yo aun me puedo quedar un rato mas-dijo el otro niño tomando una manzana y acto seguido morderla.

.

.

.

Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, aun o sentía el ligero agarre de su cintura, quedo con los ojos serrados frente a él y al sentir su aliento abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Que mono-susurro para sí misma al ver que el chico dormía plácidamente a su lado con la boca un poco abierta-Pareces un niño-volvió a susurra para sí, acto seguido acaricio se cabello despertándolo lentamente.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto aun sin darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a Adaiz.

-Es hora de que te alejes-Luego de decir eso lo empujo haciéndolo caer a piso de espaldas.

-¿Qué?... te molesta que duerma junto a ti-Pregunto en un torpe intento de coqueteo.

-La verdad que si-Dijo ella mientras salida del cuarto con ropa en sus brazos.

-Pues no parecía-Susurro el choco levantándose del piso con una media sonrisa.

.

.

.

Adaiz tomaba una ducha, mientras que trataba de pensar en una manera de alejarse de todos para estar un buen rato a sola, ¿pero cómo? Si se suponía que era una salida para convivir unos días.

Salió de la ducha y miro su reflejo unos cuantos minutos, su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, aunque ella quería que fuese tan largo como el de su madre, que le llegaba por unos centímetros debajo de la cintura, (bueno digamos que las apariencias de los personajes pueden cambiar, ¿o no?), su tono de piel era un blanco muy claro, pero no llegaba al pálido y sus ojos le encantaba, era unos hermosos ojos azules oscuros; y es que aunque ella tenía los ojos achinados de su madre tenía la boca de su padre y su color de ojos y eso le encantaba.

Tomo la toalla y la enredo en su cuerpo, acto seguido tomo una mediana y la enredo en su cabello y por ultimo con una pequeña comenzó a secar sus brazos y piernas.

Los golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de su trabajo.

-Está ocupado-Dijo de manera tranquila.

-Hija-era la vos de su padre-¿No sabes dónde está tu hermano y Matt?-pregunto esperando respuesta.

Ella abrió la puerta de un fuerte estiro algo enojado a su padre, por el hecho que aun estada en toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y que cualquiera la podía ver, sobre todo el hijo mayor de los Redfield.

-¿Gothen no ésta?-Pregunto seria y preocupada.

-Sí, y tu madre se está volviendo loca-

-Ya me lo suponía-susurro desviando la mirada-Voy a terminar con esto y lo voy a salir a buscar-dijo metiéndose en el baño de nuevo.

Y es que para ella su pequeño hermano era sagrado, si algo le pasara no se lo perdonaría, para ella era su deber estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, para ella su pequeño hermano, era su tesoro, su razón de ser fuerte.

…**..**

**.**

.

.

**Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado como a mí, les pido disculpas por desaparecerme y todo eso.**

**Comenten, cuídense, hasta la que viene.**

…**.**

**.**

**PROCCIMO CAPITULO: HERMANO, UN BUEN BINCULO EN LOS KENNEDYS.**

**.**

**.**

**Anaiz D. **


	9. Hermanos un buen vinculo en los kennedys

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están?, bueno hace poco mis papá me anotaron a un instituto de enseñanza japonesa, y como siempre me va horrible, así que no puedo escribir muy seguido, como sea, espero que disfruten, lamento la tardanza y no sé cuánto volveré a actualizar.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++..+++++++++++++++++++++++..+++++++++++++++++++

Tanto Jill como Ada buscaban a ambos niños con desesperación, ya se estaba volviendo una molestia tratar de no alejarse demasiado de la cabaña.

-Tranquilas, no soy niños bobos, volverán-Dijo Leon poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ada.

-Leon tiene razon, soy unos niños muy inteligentes, volveran-Dijo Chris apollando a su amigo.

Un llamado interumpio la charla de los adultos.

-Disculpen-Al escuchar esta vos los cuatro adultos senbraron su atención a su fuente-Baron y yo estubimos de acuerdo en ir a buscar a los chicos por el bosque… si les parese-Dijo de una manera muy educada Adaiz .

-No lo se-Ada se puso de manera pensatiba.

-Por favor… Otto-san-Dijo Adaiz casi suplicante. (dato curioso: Otto-san es el termo educado y respetibo de decir madre o padre en china y japon, mucho anime :P)

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ada resignada.

Antes de que Adaiz se encaminara al bosque, Ada envio una mirada asesina a Baron.

-Ah… Adi espera-dijo Baron coriendo en la misma direccion que la chica Kennedy.

-¡Desirle que espere no sevira!-Grito Leon asiendo referencia a las actitudes de Ada.

.

.

.

Campo de arboles de mananas del bosque:

El pequeño rubio de tira al pisdo de espaldas muy sadisfecho.

-La vista de aquí es hermosa… ¿verdad Matt?-Le pregunto al niño que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Claro… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto el pelirojo demanera curiosa.

-Por que un cielo así, me trae recuerdos-dijo con los ojos cerrados-Onne-chan-dijo para si mismo en un susurro.

-Ok…-serando los ojos.

Un ruido entre los arbustos trae a la realidad a ambos niños.

-Matt… ¿escuchaste eso?-Parandose.

-Claro que lo escuche-Ya parado.

Hambos niños se dirijieron a los arbustos para imbestigar sobre el sonido.

Matt fue el primero en tratar de asomar su cabeza detrás de los arbustos , y de repente entre las piernas de el niños paso corriendo rapidamente un pequeño osito, muy asustado.

-¿Un oso?-se pregunto en vos baja el pequeño pelirrojo, tirado de espalda en el piso.

Gothen no se preocupo en lo minimo en ayudar a Matt, es mas solo fue en direccion a donde se encontraba el pequeño oso.

-Hola pequeño, ¿por qué tan asustado?-Pregunto Gothen acariziando suavemente.

El pequeños oso miraba de manera hostil a los arbustos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto para si mismo el niño rubio.

-Es un oso cachorro Gothen, se asustan con sombras-Dijo Matt que ya se encontraba parado al lado de Gothen.

Trajicamente Matt se equibocaba, de repente de los arbustos salio un hombre de la una edad aproccimadamente 35, 36, tenia una pinta de cazador.

-Oigan niños-dijo el hombre de manera hostil-¿An visto un pequeños oso correr serca de aquí?-

-¿Por qué pregunta?-Pregunto Gothen de una manera mas hostil, pero tranquilo.

.

.

.

Boque:

-Esto es bueno, ¿verdad Adi?-Pregunto el chico Kedfield que caminaba al lado de Adaiz.

-Hasme un fabor, deja de desirme "Adi"-Dijo algo enojada, pero tranquila.

-¿Comó te digo entonces?-Pregunto parando el paso de ambos.

-Solo dime Adaiz, o…Kennedy-Dijo penzatiba.

-Eso no tiene gracia-Respondio Baron, cursandose de brazos-… dime una cosa ¿Por qué tan preocupada?-

Adaiz ya se puso denuevo en marcha pero al escuchar dicha pregunta paro, casi perpleja.

-Es mi… hermanito y es mi deber cuidarlo y protejerlo soy… su onne-chan… no puedo dejarlo, el me necesita-Dijo de manera seria y sin dejar de mirar asia adelante. Luego de unos segundos de cilensio, Baron por fin lo rompe. (dato curioso: Onne-chan es la manera respetuoza de decir hermana o hermano mayor en china y japon)

-¿No te preocupas mucho…digo… si el es tu hermano menor, debe tener las abilidades que tu tenias?... ¿verdad?-pregunto el chico algo intrigado.

-Si… pero no voy a arriesgarme-Dijo la joven y continuo su camino.

.

.

.

Campo de arboles de mansanas del bosque:

Matt y Gothen estaban parados frente al pequeño oso, que se encontraba muy azustado.

-Muevance niños, esto no es asunto suyo-Dijo el casador hostilmente al darce cuenta de la presencia del oso.

-Save… me choca la gente que casa por dibercion-Dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos color miel, como los de su madre.

-Vamos muchacho muevete-Dijo el hombre aun mas hostil y moviendose asi los muchachos.

-Si quiere tocar al oso, primero pase por hensima de nosotros-Dijo Matt, de manera defensiba.

-Como quieran-El hombre se hacerco a ambos niños con la intencion de que se hisieran a un lado, pero no fue así-Eh… valla noños irespetuosos, tal parese que no les vendria mal una leccion de buenos modales-dijo con una sonrriza cruel.

-Intentelo si puede-Dijo Gothen caminando en direccion al casador.

Hombos niños se encontraban a pocos metros del casador, que este solo los miraba con una cara bastante vil y sonriente por tal acto de los niños.

.

.

.

Campo abierto del bosque:

Adaiz para su marcha al darce cuenta que estaban entrando a un campo abierto.

-Estoy segura que debieron pasar por aquí-Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Es mas que obvio, asta a mi me llama la atencio este lugar.

-Pues entonses apresuremonos en encontrarlos… no quiero tener problemas-Dijo la joven volviendo a su marcha.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, caminando y buscando rastros de los niños, pero nada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando algunos ruidos al otro lado de los arbustos se hicieron presentes.

Tanto Baron como Adaiz dirijieron sus miradas a la fuente del sonido. Se miraron ambos a la cara por un momento, luego asistieron y se encaminaron asia la fuente del sonido.

Tras los arbustos ambos jovenes quedaron boquiabierta al ver tal escena, de Matt sujetando ambas manos del casador detrás de la cabeza de este y Gothen algo agotado y amrando manos y piernas de el hombre, lo que habia pasado era mas que obvio, tubieron un enfrentamiento.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?-Pregunto Adaiz a ambos niños.

-¡Onne-chan!-Dijo el pequeño rubio que ya habia terminado de hatar al hombre en el suelo. Corrio asia Adaiz y le abrazo la cintura.

.

.

.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++..+++++++++++++++++++++++..+++++++++++++++++++

Bueno gente, hasta aka, espero que les aya gustado, perdon por desaparecerme, chu, chu asta la proccimo capitulo que se llamara: A lo alto de la montaña.


End file.
